A Little Push In the Right Direction
by Saiyou-the-lover
Summary: Sheik has been keeping his feelings for Link at bay since he met him. But when things at a local tavern go awry, Link is given a little push in the right direction. Warning:Sheik as a seperate male character. Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** MAN I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. I can't even claim Sheik as a separate male character, no matter how hot he is all covered in spandexy material…The only person I can truly lay claim to is Hilda; she was my own little addition to the story…turns to the creators of Zelda want to trade?

**AN:** After receiving a few reviews commenting on my grammatical errors, I reread my story to see what everyone was talking about. OH MY GOD, you must all think I'm stupid or something. I don't think I've ever had that many typos in a story before. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially those who pointed out the problems! Seeing all the reviews I got for this story, I was wondering if people would possible want a sequel, or even the same story from Link's point of view…? If enough people want it, I would be glad to try and write one of those. Though I already have another LinkXSheik in the works (Three Ways To Show You I Love You) and I have another idea for an M rated one after that. If people would like me to simply focus on those, I wont worry about it. Thanks again, hope you read my other stories too -! Keep reviewing and good things will happen!

A single crimson eye stared out over the expanse of Kakariko village, the other shrouded behind a layer of thick yellow-blond hair. The eyes were narrowed, not in anger or boredom; just silent, calculating concentration. Slim yet sinewy legs crouched on one of the tiled roof tops, one knee touching the roof, the other supporting his arm.

Sheik had never considered himself an impatient man; in fact, he usually prided himself in his boundless patients. He could wait for three hours for Zelda to pick a dress without complaining; he could escort a shrieking, obnoxious band of Gerudo through a scorching desert without so much as sighing in annoyance; and he could sit through an entire Goron ceremony, even let five of them hug him afterwards, without batting an eyelash. But when it came to the Hero of Time, Sheik's seemingly endless reserve of patients drained dry.

Not that Link got on his nerves, quite the contrary; Sheik found he was at his happiest when with the hero. But when it came to awaiting the hero's return from a mission, or just waiting for Link to show up to go out for drinks, like now, Sheik found himself fidgeting a lot more than usual, and his eyes straying to the pathway from Hyrule Field more than necessary.

He didn't remember when exactly he realized how important Link had become to him, but before he knew it, the hero was occupying his every thought. Link was able to make Sheik smile even when in the foulest of moods. The Hero of Time had, over time, become Sheik's best friend. Sure there was Zelda, but she just didn't always understand him, and she didn't have the amazingly childish, sunny disposition Sheik adored so much.

When Sheik and Link had set off on their adventures together, Sheik had felt an entire side of his soul awaken that he hadn't noticed was dormant, until Link coaxed it awake. Link made him feel alive. As a child, Sheik had never played with other children. Besides the fact that he was rather secluded and reclusive, he had the duty of protecting the Royal Family to uphold. As he had grown up, he thought it too late to make friends.

But then Link had come into his world and torn down all the dividing walls.

Sheik hadn't even known it was possible for one person to spread so much joy. He couldn't even remember a time when he had laughed before Link. Even his smiles had been few and far between. He remembered the first time Link had made him smile. His red eyes, still alert to any movement at the village entrance, scanned over the area where it had taken place

_Link and Sheik walked through Kakariko village, all eyes of the female inhabitants of the town watching them as they went._

"_Why are we here again Hero?"_

" _It's Link."_

"…_Link." The Sheikah added, reluctantly._

_Link smiled, having tried in vain to get the stoic Sheikah man to say his name for the past few hours. He had adamantly refused to call him anything besides 'Hero of Time,' or 'Hero,' which was the closest he had gotten until now. He had awoken in the Temple of Time after seven years only to find said Sheikah waiting for him. Sheik had explained all the boring details of everything that was happening, and what had happened while he was asleep. He had then offered his services to aid Link on his quest._

"_I need to stock up on some potions before we set off."_

"_Hnn," Was Sheik's ever enthusiastic reply._

_They walked in silence for a while; ignoring the giggles and whispers that followed them. They _were_ a very interesting sight after all. How often did two men as attractive as themselves show up together in a small village like Kakariko, let alone _exist?

"_Hey Sheik?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Would you consider yourself a ninja?"_

_Sheik was so shocked at the question; he stopped dead in his tracks. Was the Hero of Time mocking him? But the genuine searching look on the former ten-year-olds face told him that Link was actually being serious. His eyebrows knitted together in slight aggravation._

"_No." He said firmly._

"_Really? 'Cause you just seem really fast and stealthy like a ninja, and you have those knives…" Link continued, oblivious to the icy glare Sheik was sending his way._

_Sheik's hand self-consciously went to his knives. How had Link noticed them? He had them very well hidden under his arm wrappings. Despite the fact that the hero was virtually a ten-year-old in a seventeen-year-old body, Sheik now knew it wasn't entirely true; the Hero of Time was not to be underestimated. Link had continued his rambling about ninjas, still oblivious of Sheiks thoughts._

"…_It would be so cool! And you could be like whoooooaaaaa! Chaaa!"_

_Sheik felt it necessary to stop Link right there._

" _I am NOT a ninja."_

_Link's expression of excitement fell slightly, and his arms drooped from their "ninjutsu" position about his head. His leg that had previously been up in the air in what Sheik thought was a most ridiculous position reacquainted itself with the ground._

_Sheik took back what he thought about Link just moments ago. Definitely still just a kid._

_Link pinned him with a serious expression for a moment, before crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly._

"_Well from now on, I'm going to call you 'The Ninja.' It has a cool ring to it huh?"_

_Sheik's eye twitched._

"_No you are not." He stated in finality, tone icy._

_Link's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Then you better learn to call me Link, or you'll be dubbed 'The Ninja.' Not 'Hero of Time' or even just 'Hero.' Just Link." All the childishness in his voice was gone._

_Sheik's eyes widened marginally, and Link gained back seven years in Sheik's mind. How did he do that? Sheik knew when to admit defeat. His mouth broadened into an impossibly rare smile, and though his cowl covered up his face, the brightness in his eyes and raised cheekbones made it obvious._

"_Alright then, you win…Link."_

_His smile faltered as multiple gasps and squeals broke the silence around them. Nearly half the town was there now, probably attracted by Link's earlier show. No one had ever seen the Sheikah smile before, and there weren't just women in the crowd looking on in shock. Link smiled, seeing all the squealing girls._

"_Whoa, looks like someone has a fan club."_

_Sheik's eye twitched again, hating all the excess attention. He stormed past Link and through a multitude of women towards the potion shop, angrily. _

"_Oh come on Sheik I was just kidding!" The hero shouted, running to catch up._

The corner of Sheik's mouth upturned at the memory. Sheik had refused to forgive Link for a good few hours for the comment, and it had become common sport between them to tease each other about their respective obsessed packs of fan girls.

His eyes flitted back to the staircase out of Kakariko. Still no sign of Link. Sheik sighed; he was late again. It didn't help that Sheik had showed up a few hours early either.

Sheik considered himself rather pathetic, mooning over the Hero of Time so. It was getting increasingly hard for Sheik to keep his cool around the handsome man, and he found more and more often a red hue staining his cheeks, and butterflies enveloping his stomach. He hated feeling so weak. Sheik had known for a while he was attracted to men, he just never found it worth it to act upon his urges.

But oh, Link was worth it.

The Hero of Time was perfect in every way Sheik could think of: besides the cheery, vibrant personality, Link also had beautiful blond hair, shining eyes, velvety lips, fair skin, and strong shoulders. Sheik had imagined himself grasping on to those strong shoulders in the heat of passion, his legs wrapping around a slim waist and muscular stomach…

Sheik shook his head and sighed again. Definitely wouldn't do well for him to get so excited before he even saw Link. THAT would turn out well.

Not.

Oh but how he wished he could just be with Link, THAT way. He hadn't known it possible to want one person so much. Sheik wanted Link in body, mind, and spirit, and he desperately wanted Link to want him back. He wanted to laugh and smile with Link on a daily basis, as more than just friends or allies.

As lovers.

Sheik snickered, a deep throated, sultry sound. Like that would ever happen. He remembered the first time he had laughed. It had been with Link too.

_Sheik arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, in search of the hero, knowing he would be there after their last endeavor. Sheik hadn't yet reached the barn when he heard Link's frantic screams. _

_Sheik bolted towards the sound; he had never heard Link scream like that before, the hero almost never screamed in fact. He stopped dead when he rounded the corner._

_There was Link, the Hero of Time, and keeper of the Triforce of Courage, screaming like a kid and running away from…_

…_Cuckoos._

_It was the most absurd thing he had ever seen. Link's eyes found Sheik, and the Hero of Time had scrambled behind him for cover._

"_Sheik! Hide me! These cuckoos are insane! They're going to kill me!"_

_Sheik eyed the oncoming cuckoos, his mind still not totally grasping what was going on._

"_What did you do to them?"_

"_Well…I kind of shot one with an arrow, on accident of course! And then another one bit me, so I kicked it…and then…"_

_Unable to take it anymore, Sheik doubled over laughing, grabbing onto his sides._

_The cuckoos loomed ever closer, not amused in the slightest. Sheik could feel tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard, and his sides began to ache._

_Then came the real pain._

_Dozens of cuckoos attacked the hysterical Sheikah and blubbering Hero of Time. Beaks bit and pecked any skin they could find, talons tore at clothing._

"_SON OF A BITCH!"_

_Together, they scrambled for cover inside the barn, Epona whinnying in amusement at the sight. Once they were inside, Link rounded on Sheik._

"_I told you! They're EVIL!"_

_Sheik began to laugh again, though not as hard as before, and collapsed onto a bale of hay. Link joined him, and Sheik swore it was a good hour or two before they finally stopped._

Sheik frowned. Link would want to formulate a plan to exact revenge on the cuckoos soon. Of course they had already tried a few times and failed miserably.

Cuckoos: 17

Link and Sheik: 0

He had just begun to imagine what Link would come up with next, his guess involving a cinder block and a very deep well, when his sharp eyes caught first green, then blond coming up the pathway to Kakariko as Link's green-clad head came bobbing into view.

Smiling, he silently descended from the roof, and approached the hero.

"Hey Sheik!"

Sheik just nodded in acknowledgment as the object of his affections ran over and enveloped him in a hug. Link pulled away, smiling.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Sheik rolled his eyes.

"A little?"

"Ok a lot."

Sheik chuckled, a deep, sultry sound.

"It's fine."

As they walked towards the familiar Inn they frequented, Sheik was thankful for the cowl on his face covering up his blush. As they seated themselves at the Inn's bar, Sheik asked Link.

"So why were you so late?"

Link sighed in annoyance.

"Ruto said there was urgent business we needed to talk about…"

Sheik's eyebrows rose.

"Ruto?"

Link nodded, his face pulled into an annoyed scowl.

"I didn't want to go, seeing as it was Ruto, but I figured it might be urgent so I went just to check."

Sheik nodded. As Link opened his mouth to continue, Hilda, the owner of the Inn and barmaid, approached them from behind the counter.

"Nice to see you boys again! What can I get for you?"

"Just the usual." Link smiled, eyes lighting up at the sight of their old friend. Hilda smiled right back and sent them a wink.

"Alright, two brews comin' right up!" She exclaimed in her boisterous voice.

Sheik smiled. Hilda was a rather large woman, with thick curly hair tied out of her eyes with a handkerchief. She had been an acquaintance of theirs for quite some time now, and the two world heroes found themselves coming to get drinks at her pub and talk often.

Before she left, she leant over the counter closer to Sheik as Link was occupied exchanging words with the man next to him at the bar.

"I would watch out, that fellow in the black cloak followed you guys in and has been staring at Link since you sat down."

Sheik discreetly peered through his curtain of blond hair to his right out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, a cloaked figure sat at one of the tables by the wall. He couldn't see a face beneath the hood, but whoever it was was definitely looking in their direction.

"I'll keep an eye on him." He whispered. Hilda nodded, walking off to get their drinks. Link finished talked to whoever was next to him and turned to Sheik.

"What was that about?"

"She just said some of your fan girls have been looking for you." Link huffed at the old joke and shoved Sheik's arm playfully.

"So what happened with Ruto?" Sheik asked, bringing the subject back up.

"Oh yeah! So I went down to the Zora Domain, and she just rambled on about the water level being a little low, even though it hasn't changed at all. I checked! Then she brought up the marriage thing again…"

Sheik would have laughed had it not been a public place and the fact that Link probably would have punched him.

"What did you say?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Nothing, I ran!"

He couldn't hold in his laughter at that one and let a slight chuckle slip. His eyes scanned over the room, alighting on the hooded figure still situated on the far side of the room. From what Sheik could tell, he hadn't moved an inch. His eyes narrowed, were they perhaps chanting a spell? No, his senses would definitely pick up on that. He turned back to Link, making sure that he didn't notice his momentary lapse of attention. He had only recently opened up to Link enough to hold a regular conversation. Before Ganondorf had been defeated, he had always been too withdrawn to speak more than a few sentences a day. He didn't want Link to think he had had a "relapse."

Hilda brought their drinks over, giving Sheik a questioning look as she did so. Sheik shook his head, signaling there hadn't been any threat from the hooded figure thus far. She nodded, a signal to keep her updated. They had gone through the drill several times, The Hero of Time had a Lot of girls after him after all…and some men as well. So far Link hadn't shown an interest in any of them, but the fear of it happening one day always lurked at the back of Sheik's mind. He didn't think he'd be able to function without the sunny hero being with him, and instead being with someone else.

Link's rant about obnoxious Zora women and Lake Hylia's water levels being fine the way they were was interrupted from a commotion outside. Everyone froze, until a piercing scream rang out. Link and Sheik bolted from their seats to the door. Sheik noticed the hooded figure quickly get up to follow, blending in with the crows of people scrambling towards the door to see what was happening.

Just as they were slipping outside, Sheik noticed the figure discreetly slip something into Link's drink. To anyone else, it would have just appeared they were adjusting their cloak, but Sheik's sharp eyes noticed the vial in the gloved hand being retracted into the specter's sleeve.

Making a mental note to switch their drinks when they got back inside, Sheik continued on as if nothing had happened.

When they reached the screaming, they saw a woman being attacked by a stray stalchild. Sheik sighed, knowing one little stalchild would be no threat. With a well-aimed arrow from Link, it was quickly dispensed of. While Link walked over to make sure the trembling woman was all right, Sheik made his way back to the Inn, knowing Link didn't need his help this time. As he took his seat back in the tavern, he switched his and Link's drinks around, not caring if the cloaked figure, who was again seated at the previous table, was watching.

Some of the men began to file back into the cozy tavern, Link among them. Sheik laughed at the small crowd following him, and the people congratulating and slapping him on the back. Link quickly made his escape and sat down next to Sheik.

"Thanks for leaving me!" He said, angry and looking very rumpled.

" You didn't need my help." Sheik stated plainly, smirking.

"Yeah but you could have diverted _some _of the attention!"

Link was being playful at that point. He took a sip of his drink, and Sheik eyed his own warily, remembering it was drugged somehow.

"Not my fault you're so popular."

"Hey!" Sheik snickered, before Hilda sauntered over, wiping a glass. She leaned in closer to Sheik and whispered. "Hey, make sure you don't drink that," indicating his drink, "that shifty guy from earlier poured something in Link's drink, so I switched them before you got back."

Sheik's eyes widened. If Hilda had already switched the drinks, that meant he had just switched them back! Link had already had a few sips of whatever the drink was spiked with; Sheik began to panic. At Sheik's wide-eyed look, Hilda got nervous. " I would have dumped them out but I wouldn't have been able to handle him by myself if he attacked me! You were both outside after all!"

Sheik leaped into action. "Link! Don't drink anymore of that! Hilda says it was a bad brew, she's going to make another one." Link gave him an odd look, then stared down at his drink. "Tasted fine to me." Sheik gave Hilda a look. She looked confused but complied anyway. "Um, yeah. But just to be sure, we think some of the ingredients went bad. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Well…ok." Link handed her his drink, before he was distracted by more people coming to congratulate him.

Hilda pinned Sheik with a look, and he sighed. He began to explain. "I switched our drinks when I came in. And Link already drank some of it." Hilda looked alarmed, and looked to Link. "He seems alright. If it were poison or something, it would be taking effect already wouldn't it?" Sheik nodded, still staring at Link warily.

Link turned back to them. "Who seems alright?" But stopped dead when his eyes landed on Sheik. His smile fell, and his eyes widened slightly, as though in a trance. Sheik raised and eyebrow. "Link?"

Link blinked suddenly, snapping out of his odd reverie. "Huh?" Sheik and Hilda shared a concerned look briefly. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine, just a little dizzy I guess, maybe you were right about that drink."

Sheiks eyes widened, and he moved to place a hand on Link's forehead, checking for a fever. Link's eyes widened again, and he started to pant heavily. His eyes never left Sheik's face, and Sheik began to feel very concerned. Link's eyes racked over Sheik's body suddenly, and his eyelids seemed to droop a little. "He must have a slight fever." Sheik stated, though Link didn't feel that warm. His face was very flushed though. Link was panting heavily now, still looking at Sheik rather intensely. He shook his head, seeming slightly pained, "Not a fever," before he began to fall over, and Sheik sprung into action. He stoop up and reached around to pull Link's arm over his shoulders. As his hand came in contact with Link's wrist, however, he felt the hero give a slight jolt.

"Are you in any pain?" Sheik asked, panicking slightly. If anything happened to Link, he would never forgive himself. He didn't think he's be able to get over it, seeing as it was his fault his beloved was in this state.

Link didn't answer, breathing heavily and shaking slightly as Sheik wove his other arm around Link's waist, and began to make his way to the door of the tavern. He had to get link to a healer, fast.

Link's hand came up to cling on to Sheik, brushing his stomach, and then coming to rest upon his chest. Sheik cursed himself for being so turned on at a time like this. In his defense, the hero looked very sexy at that moment. Flushed and panting, and Sheik could swear he was shaking in ecstasy, but that was probably just his perverted mind at work.

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand: getting Link out that door to a healer as soon as possible. He looked down to make sure Link was still all right, only to find his eyes locked in an intense blue gaze. Sheik's stomach erupted in butterflies and he found he couldn't look away from that gaze; it was burning into his entire being.

When they reached the door, he swallowed and looked away, as much as he hated to, and removed his arm from around Link's waist to reach for the door handle.

He suddenly found himself nearly slammed into the wall by the doorframe, and before he could react, the cowl covering his face was pulled down, and a pair of warm lips pressed onto his. Sheik's eyes widened in shock, before noticing it was the Hero of Time who was kissing him senseless. He was too happy to realize the reality of the situation; his eyes drooped and he began to respond to the kiss.

Link's lips were even softer than he imagined, and he swore he was about to loose feeling in his legs every time those sensual lips moved against his. He was in heaven. He wrapped his arms around Link's neck as Link's hand began to roam over his back and hips.

Cheering and clapping from the rest of the customers in the Inn pulled Sheik from his blissful bubble and into reality. The tavern, the hooded figure, the drink…Link. Link was acting this way because of the potion or whatever had spiked his drink. He swallowed down the hurt and pushed Link's well being to the front of his mind.

Link didn't love him; he wouldn't want to be kissing Sheik like this.

Reluctantly, Sheik pulled away, and replaced the cowl over the lower half of his face. Link made a sound of disappointment and went to remove it again. Sheik tried to pull away, but was stopped by Link's iron grip around his middle. He wiggled free, crouching to the ground before flipping away from Link, whose eyes followed his every move.

Sheik looked away sadly, thinking Link would leave. His head snapped up at the sound of fast, heavy footsteps, and he lithely sprang out of the way just as Link grabbed for him. He alighted atop a table surrounded by wide-eyed men, surprised at Link's behavior. He had to quickly jump away again as Link lurched for the table.

"Link, snap out of it!" But the hero wouldn't listen, dodging around or over tables in an attempt to get to the increasingly worried Sheikah. Not wanting to totally destroy Hilda's tavern, he leapt up onto the counter, and then jumped upwards, grabbing onto one of the ceiling rafters. He vaulted himself up onto the beam and looked down to the hero, crouching low and preparing to wait until he gave up and left.

But leaving was the furthest thing from the drugged hero's mind. He quickly reached into his pouch, and pulled out the hookshot. Sheik's eyes widened as Link shot the odd weapon into the wood of the beam, and was pulled upwards. Sheik flipped off the rafter, and made a mad dash for the door as soon as his feet hit the ground. A heavy pounding told him Link had returned to the ground as well, and was in hot pursuit. He knew Link would catch him soon, Sheik had never seen him run so fast. Usually, Sheik was faster than the hero, but now it seemed Link had found some new strength to propel him forward. Or perhaps, subconsciously, Sheik wanted to be caught…

He shook his head; he wouldn't want it to happen that way. Knowing Link was growing ever closer, he reached for his deku nuts, preparing to just blink(1) somewhere else. He stopped, whispering the short spell and preparing to throw the deku nut to warp him but before he would, he was tackled to the ground. His hands were pinned above his head as he tried to push Link away again. He felt his cowl slip off his face, but turned his head to the side as those warm lips tried to descend onto his. Instead of trying to turn Sheik's head, Link simply began licking his way down Sheik's cheeks, lightly kissing and nipping his jawbone, then moved down to his neck.

Sheik gasped at the sensations, his body and mind wanting to give in to the warm body above him. He could feel his mind fogging up again, so he pushed his hips into the air roughly, raising the hero's body up into the air as well. Link made a sound of approval in the back of his throat, before Sheik tipped his hip to the side, and twisted the other way simultaneously, breaking the hero's grip on his wrists. He rolled away before Link could grab for him again.

By now there was a crowd gathering. Sheik cursed. The situation did not look good. Link ran at him again. Sheik flipped away, but still had to jump away again as soon as his feet hit the ground. He performed a series of flips and jumps, always barely evading Link's grasp. He was panting, tired from all the exertion, but Link seemed fine, only breathing a little heavier than he normally would. He had to leave before he could become any more tired.

He pulled out his deku nuts again; Link's eyes narrowed. Sheik was about to reach into the pouch when an arrow whizzed through the air and pinned it to the wall of the Inn behind him. He turned around to see where the arrow was planted, but had to turn back around as Link advanced on him yet again. The hero started herding Sheik away from where the deku nuts were pinned to the wall. Sheik began to feel even more panicked than before; his escape routs were quickly being cut off. His shifting eyes switched to the door of the Inn. The cloaked figure was standing there, watching.

Sheik's eyes narrowed, he didn't know what their objective was, but he doubted it could be good. He didn't want to give whoever it was what they wanted, and he didn't want Link to do anything he would regret later.

With new determination, Sheik calculated his odds. Link stood between him and the pouch of deku nuts pinned to the wall. If he ran, Link would probably catch him before he got very far. He wouldn't warp, or his harp would probably end up pinned to a wall by another arrow, or Link would just warp wherever he went and follow him. His only chance was the deku nuts; he had to blink away.

Taking a run at Link, he placed his hands on top of his shoulders, using the hero as a vaulting platform while he flipped over his head, and landed a few feet away from the wall where the deku nuts were. Link turned and leapt at him, and Sheik make a lunge for the arrow.

Just as his hand wrapped around the bag, he was pinned to the wall. Sheik looked up, panting. The hero wasn't moving, this time just pinning him with a searching look. Sheik discreetly reached two fingers into the bag, and pulled out a deku nut, somehow managing not to drop the bag even though his hand was pinned to the wall. Link's eyes moved up to his hand, and back down to his face. Sheik froze; Link's eyes looked almost forlorn. He shifted closer to the Sheikah, pressing their bodies flush together.

Sheik's eyes fluttered closed, and a slight moan fluttered from his mouth. Through his tight, thin material, Sheik could feel the hero's obvious erection pushing into his. Link wasn't being savage about it, like all his earlier actions. This time was tender, despite the rather erotic actions he was performing. He seemed almost desperate.

Sheik felt velvety lips begin to caress his neck, and he knew if he was going to get away, it would have to be now, before the lost the rest of his already slipping self control. He whispered the short incantation, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the nut falling to the ground. He felt Link's arms move around his waist in a last effort to keep him there, before the nut hit the ground and the spell teleported him away.

He concentrated on one of the rooms above him in the Inn, not having any energy left to blink any farther. The warm arms around him disappeared, and his skin felt suddenly cold from the absence of Link's warm touch. He let out a ragged sigh, and sagged against the wall.

He let out a strangled sob. He hadn't thought it would be that hard. The image of the hero's watery blue eyes looking sadly into his just before he disappeared flashed into his mind. God he loved him; it had hurt so much to leave. Sheik could swear he felt physical pain at the separation. Link had given him his humanity and childhood back, he had given him friendship…he had shown him love. Sheik hated that he had to leave the hero in the state he was in, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. He loved Link too much to let him do something he would undoubtedly regret later.

He hugged himself, feeling empty and cold. He discreetly looked out the window at the crowd below, being careful to keep out of sight as much as possible. The crowd below was letting out sounds of disappointment. He rolled his eyes; amazed Hyrule was so open and accepting of homosexual relationships. Link was frantically looking around, trying to see it Sheik had appeared anywhere remotely close.

His eyes softened as he gazed down at the man he loved more than life itself. He would keep an eye on him while he was in this state until it wore off, making sure he was all right. He sighed, not knowing whether things would ever be the same with them after this.

A thought struck him, would Link remember any of this when he snapped out of whatever trance had been placed on him? He didn't know how he felt about that idea. If he did remember, Sheik wouldn't want Link to think he was repulsed at being with him, which would bring his already miniscule chance with the hero down the zero.

Link's head began to incline up, looking into windows for any sign of him. Sheik moved to the side of the window just before Link's eyes could sweep over his position. He sighed. He didn't know what to make of the situation now. What should he do?

Suddenly, the hookshot's head buried itself into the wood just inches away from his face, and Link was suddenly crouching on the windowsill, pinning him with that same smoldering look from before. Sheik's eyes widened and he backed away a few steps.

Damn that stupid hookshot!

Stepping forward with a new determination, Link wrapped his arms around Sheik, and pulled him into another firm, yet gentle kiss. Sheik began the routine of halfheartedly trying to escape, before Link gently pinned his already constricted body to the wall. He pulled away from Sheik's lips, and Sheik could swear he saw tears brimming in the hero's eyes. Sheik was taken aback at the look on the hero's face. His eyes were no longer clouded over. He almost looked like he had snapped out of the trance.

"Please don't run away from me this time." Link's voice whispered out, causing Sheik's heart to go out to him. The sheer heartbreak in those words broke down what little restraint Sheik had left. He sobbed slightly, before burying his face into the crook of Link's neck and chest, unable to move any part of his body.

He began to kiss his way up Link's neck, and he heard Link let out a sigh above him. The tight hold around him loosened, and his newly freed arms wrapped around Link's neck, initiating the kiss himself this time. Link gave into it hungrily, and Sheik sighed happily into Link's mouth as he felt the hero's tongue enter his own. Link pressed their bodies flush together again, and his hands began to roam all over Sheik's front.

The Sheikah found himself moaning into the hero's mouth as calloused, yet gentle hangs roamed hungrily over his chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. His lips broke contact with Link's and he let out a guttural moan and the hero's hand cupped him firmly. He wrapped his legs around Link's waist to get a better position, and suddenly found both Link's hands on his rear helping to hold him up as they moved away from the wall. Sheik shook slightly as noticed they were nearing the bed, and held on to the hero for dear life, hoping he would be able to forgive him after this.

Hilda looked up in alarm as Link disappeared into the window, no doubt going after Sheik. She raced into the Inn and headed towards the stairs, intending to come to Sheiks aid, only to find the staircase blocked by a familiar cloaked figure.

"There's no need to go upstairs. I can assure you everything is fine."

Hilda's eyes rose in surprise at the female voice that drifted from beneath the hood.

"And who the hell are you to say if everything is fine or not?" Hilda demanded, pissed off and worried about her friends upstairs. Gloved hands reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing a smiling queen Zelda.

Hilda's mouth dropped open in surprise, not knowing whether to tell her off or apologize and start groveling at her feet. Before she could form a coherent plan, she found a large sack of rupees gently placed in her hand.

"Wha..?"

"That should be enough to pay for their drinks and the room for the night."

Hilda stuttered for a moment, still unable to form a complete sentence.

"Why?"

The queen seemed to understand the rather general question perfectly.

"Those two are my best friends, I can tell what they're thinking even before they know it themselves. They have been head over heels for each other since they laid eyes on each other." Zelda stated. "But neither of them would ever do anything about it. So I slipped a little…aphrodisiac into Link's drink." Hilda's eyebrows rose.

"Aphrodisiac?"

Zelda sighed, "Alright, it was a very strong love potion."

Hilda gaped. "Ok, I'll admit, it was a little painful to see them so in love and never do anything about it, but do you really think forcing them is the answer?"

Zelda smile, "It's not forcing them, the potion can only enforce feelings that are already there. It's just helping to make Link a little more…aggressive with his feelings."

Hilda sighed. "Fine, I'll let it be, but if this turns out sour, I had nothing to do with it."

Zelda gave another gentle smile, "Something tells me everything is going to work out just fine."

(A/N): This is the M Rated part, if you don't like that kind of thing, just skip over this section!

Sheik felt the softness on his back as the blond-haired Hylian gently deposited him onto the bed. The butterflies in his stomach had multiplied tenfold, and as the blue-eyed hero climbed onto the bed and situated himself above the nervous Sheikah, he felt as if they would burst from his stomach and fly away.

Link was straddling his hips, being careful to keep most of his weight off of the other man, and pinning Sheik with the most intense, yet gentle look he had ever seen. A gauntlet-clad hand reached down and gently brushed the hair out of his face, and for a few seconds, Sheik forgot how to breathe.

At this point, Sheik had given up any hope of resisting, deciding to fully give in and just enjoy everything Link was offering him. Sheik shuddered in excitement at the thought, pushing the guilt to the back of his mind; he had done all he could, he just hoped Link wouldn't hate him completely after this was all over. That thought in mind, Sheik leaned into Link's touch, and ground his hips upward into the hero's groin. The hero let out a gasping moan, obviously not predicting that particular move. As Sheik set a slow, sensual pace, Link leaned down and hungrily captured Sheik's lips in his.

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link, one around his neck, the other around his lower back. Link's hands roamed over Sheik's torso hungrily, feeling out all the muscles in his chest and stomach. Sheik arched up into the Hylian's touch, forgetting to continue his grinding rhythm down south. Link's tongue found it's way into his mouth, and he almost missed the sensation of Link's hand coming up to slip under the hem of his outfit. Skillful hands worked the material down over his shoulders. Sheik unwrapped his arms from around the hero, and Link pulled them from the suit, exposing his chest to the night air in the process.

Link's mouth trailed down his neck to his chest, and Sheik's now bare arms moved down to place his hands on Link's shoulders. His tanned skin contrasted with the fair tone of the Hylian's as Link's hands continued to shed the clothing from Sheik's body. The Hero of Time's mouth followed closely after the trail of fabric, and Sheik felt himself shudder as it moved closer and closer to the apex of his thighs.

However, when the material was pulled down to his hips, the hands moved to his ankles, and his legs were placed up and over the hero's shoulders. Despite the fact that both of them were still clothed, Sheik found the position very arousing, and pushed his rear end against the hero's hips slightly. His hips were gently pushed away, however, and the hands were once again pulling the material off his body. Within seconds, Link had the material pulled off the Sheikah's legs and discarded them onto the floor.

Sheik's breath hitched slightly at the look the other blond-haired man was pinning him with. He hadn't ever seen such a lust-filled gaze on the hero's face before, and he wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed or flattered by it as it swept over his entire body. Link's eyes lingered on a certain area longer than the others, then locked with Sheik's again. The hero grabbed one of Sheik's legs and began to lick his way down, Sheik panting as he went.

The red-eyed man had never known such an action could be so sensual, but as Link's tongue moved lower down, Sheik felt more and more heat pooling in his groin. It was getting harder and harder to keep a grip on reality, and as the hero pulled away suddenly, Sheik's eyes snapped open as though he had been in a trance. He found his eyes focusing again as first a green tunic, then boots, and then tights were quickly discarded. The hat and gauntlets followed, and before Sheik knew it, Link was completely naked on the bed.

His breath hitched again at the sight of the gorgeous body in front of him. Sure he had always known Link would have a killer body under all that clothing, but even his vivid imagination hadn't expected it to be quite so perfect. He felt suddenly inadequate, but the feeling was quickly banished from his mind, as the hungry look reappeared in the Hylian's blue eyes.

Sheik's body twitched slightly in surprise as Link suddenly kissed him again, pressing their now nude bodies flush against each other. Sheik moaned loudly into the hero's mouth, loving the feel of Link's silky skin on his and the pulsing feeling in his groin as their erections rubbed against one another. Link's hands were all over him again, running up and down his sides, then moving down to grasp onto his pulsing length. Sheik broke contact with Link's mouth as he let out the loudest groan yet.

The hero began to pump up and down gently, hot air hitting Sheik's neck as he panted in rhythm with Sheik's guttural moans. Sheik had never experienced such pleasure in his life. He began to push into the hero's hand, and Link quickened his pace, adding a little more pressure. Sheik threw his head back and groaned in ecstasy. Just as he was about to go over the edge, Link loosened his grip, and his hands ran up Sheik's thighs, pushing his legs apart and positioning them on either side of his waist.

Sheik was panting by now, his face flushed, his body twitching in pleasure and excitement. His erection was almost painful now, and as he looked up to Link wondering why he had stopped, the look in the other man's eyes froze him where he was. The hero was panting, staring at Sheik with so much lust the Sheikah male could practically feel it radiating off him in waves. Sheik let out a gasp as he felt a hardness poke at his entrance, knowing exactly what it was.

Link positioned himself a little better, his hands holding onto the underside of sheik's lower thighs. Sheik's hands grasped onto the sheets of the bed tightly as Link moved against him, preparing himself for what was to come.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Gently, but with obvious barely-held restraint, Link slid inside Sheik's entrance. "Ahh!" Sheik groaned, not expecting how large the hero would feel inside him. The pain wasn't bad, but the stretching feeling was slightly uncomfortable at first. The hero paused, sensing the discomfort, before continuing inward at a slower pace. The Sheikah let out a choked gasp and arched his body up as the hero's member hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

Stars erupted in his vision at the pleasure he felt from the contact, and he began moving his hips against Link's pleadingly. The Hero of Time gladly obliged, filling Sheik to the hilt before pulling out and pushing in again greedily. The Sheikah moaned and thrashed around at the sensations, the hero quickening the pace, hitting the pleasure spot inside Sheik again and again.

Sheik screamed at the feeling, his cries escalating in volume as the Hero of Time continued to pound into him, exerting more force as the speed picked up. Link suddenly laid down on top of him, hands still holding his legs apart, breath hitting his neck again as he groaned into Sheik's collarbone. If possible, Sheik groaned louder. Not only did the new angle feel even better inside of him, but also the hero's stomach was now rubbing against his dripping member.

" Ung. Ahh, ahh!"

Sheik couldn't hold any of his groans in anymore, and was now vocally and freely expressing his pleasure. Link didn't give any signs of slowing down anytime soon, his length sliding in and out of Sheik with ease now, the sweat and precum helping with friction. Sheik placed his hands on Link's broad shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as he rode out the pleasure. He couldn't help but feel a sense of personal pride at himself for being able to make the Hero of Time groan so loudly.

Their cries mixed together, escalating in volume. Link's pants became more frantic as he pounded into the red-eyed man's entrance at a greater speed, until Sheik didn't think he could hold on any longer. With a few more pounding thrusts, Link suddenly buried his member all the way inside Sheik, his seed emptying inside the panting Sheikah male's body.

Sheik came soon after, the erotic feeling of warmth inside him pushing him over the edge. Link collapsed on top of him, their sweaty, flushed, panting bodies lying flush against each other as they rode out their orgasms together. Once they began to catch their breath slightly, Link rolled over, pulling Sheik on top of him. Sheik sighed contentedly, holding onto Link as the hero's arms wrapped around him securely. All the events of the evening fled his mind, and he forgot about everything but Link as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

The sound of birds chirping was what awoke Sheik. Two blood-red eyes fluttered, and then cracked open as the morning light came streaming into the small room. The pupils gazed around the room, coming to rest on the green tunic littered on the floor. Reality dawned upon Sheik, and he realized that the velvety warmth wrapped around him was in fact Link. They must have shifted in the middle of the night, Link laying half-on Sheik, his left arm draped over his chest, their legs entangled together.

Sheik imagined their body heat was what kept them from freezing all night, since they had left the window wide open. His gaze softened as it swept over the sleeping hero. If possible, he felt he loved the blond Hylian atop of him even more. He sighed softly, not wanted to wake Link. Against his better judgment, he snaked his arms around the other man's waist, and pulled him even closer to his body, trying to hold onto him for as long as he could before Link would wake up, and his wonderful dream would shatter into a million small pieces.

Despite the slight soreness he felt, Sheik had never been so comfortable in his life. He snuggled his face into the crook of Link's neck, inhaling his masculine scent. He knew he should leave, or at least awaken the hero, but he couldn't find the mental strength to do it. Link shifted slightly in his sleep, his arms coming around the Sheikah's waist, pulling him closer and mumbling something into his hair. Sheik noticed offhand that this meant he couldn't leave without waking Link up, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

After dreaming about this moment for so long, he was finally in it, and he wasn't about to let it go. So he just lay there, holding onto his love for dear life, and basking in his warmth.

Happy.

Was what Link felt with his entire being. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, he just knew that his entire body and mind felt content, and warm. He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the warmth that was already pressed so tightly to him. He felt the warmth shift slightly, and frowned in confusion. His senses took in the hard, yet soft body melding to his, and the sound of gentle breathing. But most of all, they took in the soft, earthy scent he had smelled so many times before. It smelled like…

Link opened his eyes fractionally, his pupils still dilated slightly from sleep. He noticed the soft, light blond hair his chin was nestling into, and his sleepy mind thought of only one thing.

Sheik.

Still not taking in the reality of the entire situation, Link wrapped himself more securely around the body next to him. He had always dreamed of this. Sheik had been the only thing on the hero's mind since he laid eyes on him. A fact that had gotten him nearly killed in a few temples for lack of attention paid to traps and monsters. This must be another one of his dreams; they were the only place he was able to act out his heart's desires like this.

The male Sheikah had come into his life, and totally taken it over without even trying. Link hadn't stood a chance. At first, he had just thought the reason he felt such a desperate craving for the Sheikah's attention was friendship. But he had quickly realized it was a much deeper craving, a craving he had never felt before. He had assumed himself attracted to the female gender, until Sheik came along with his grace, wisdom, and nearly spandex-clad body.

At first he had thought the Sheikah was _trying_ to tempt him, why else would he wear such tight, nearly revealing clothes? Link had always had trouble concentrating on their conversations, his eyes always traveling back to the exposed contours of the other male's body. The fact that Sheik was more flexible and lithe than he had thought physically possible just provided kindling to the growing flames of sexual tension. Link wasn't ashamed to admit that he had pictured using that flexibility to its full advantage on more than one occasion.

The Sheikah's naturally anti-social nature had prevented Link from voicing the things he thought about the other man. But once Link had spent a few days with Sheik, and traveled with him on his journey, he came to realize that hidden under the mask and stoic façade, the Sheikah had a beautiful heart.

Link had always known about his obligation to all of Hyrule to defeat Ganondorf, and so he had not acted upon his attraction for Sheik. He also knew Sheik would not be one to forsake his country or duty to the royal family for anything; another trait Link found utterly irresistible. But under the guise of the Hero of Time, and the burden bestowed on him, Link's soul craved the feeling of security and protection he had given everyone else, but never received himself.

Sheik gave him that gift.

Sheik had provided him with protection and aid in battle on more than one occasion. He had been there as the close friend Link had never had before, and he had provided comfort and sympathy whenever the mental or physical strain overwhelmed him. Link loved the feelings he felt when around Sheik; he wasn't ashamed of them. He craved them more than he craved anything else in his life, even his desire to defeat Ganondorf. But he knew that until he beat Ganondorf, he and Sheik had no chance to be together. He knew he had to focus on his quest, not only to rid Hyrule of evil, but also to rid himself and Sheik of their duties. If he had any chance of making Sheik his, it would have to come after their duty was done. Sheik just wasn't the type of person to forsake his duties for something like that, and Link wasn't either.

But even after he had defeated Ganondorf, Link had had trouble telling Sheik how he felt. Sheik had just started to really open up to him, and Link didn't want to ruin what was between them. He knew he would have to tell the other man soon though; he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings much longer. As Link learned more about Sheik, and saw more of his beautiful soul as the Sheikah finally began to talk to him openly, Link knew it was only a matter of time before his cravings for Sheik -both physically and emotionally- would come to a head and he wouldn't be able to ignore them any longer.

Sheik's earthy smell was gently overtaking him, flooding over him as his thoughts lingered on the Sheikah. As his mind and body began to awaken, Link became more and more aware that this feeling wasn't a dream. His eyes gently opened all the way, his mind registering that the feeling of the body below him wasn't disappearing when he woke up, like it usually did.

Hope surged within him, and the warmth he felt wasn't just physical. But his hope soon came crashing back down to the ground and he realized he had no recollection of what had happened. He didn't know why or how he was here, he just knew that the body he was so firmly pressing to himself was, indeed, Sheik's.

But as he raised his head, and his eyes scanned the other man's apprehensive reaction, all the memories came flooding back. He looked into Sheik's eyes with all the remorse in the world.

"Oh God…"

Sheik hadn't known only two words could crush a persons spirit so thoroughly. He had known this part would hurt, but he had never thought his heart would cease to beat like it was now. The blue eyes looking down into his were full of sorrow and another look Sheik hated more than anything he could have imagined.

Regret.

That single emotion showing through Link's eyes tore Sheik apart, and he felt the tears flooding into his eyes. He had expected this; he had expected Link to feel disgusted. But he hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

And he _definitely_ hadn't expected the hero to hug Sheik to him like he was suddenly doing.

"God Sheik, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Sheik's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Sorry for what? If Link was so disgusted with him, why was he apologizing? Sheik didn't understand the tears or sobs coming from the shaking Hero of Time, who had now begun to rock them back and forth gently.

"…What for?"

Link stilled at the question, his head raised and he pinned Sheik with a confused stare. He exhaled in disbelief. "For practically forcing myself on you!" Link exclaimed, all the guilt and shame causing his voice to crack slightly. Sheik's eyes widened even more, not believing what he was hearing. "You didn't force yourself on me…" Sheik replied quietly, still in shock. Link let out a disbelieving breath, and shook his head.

"Yes I did! You were trying to get away, and I just kept…but I didn't mean to! My body wouldn't listen to me…and then-"

"Link." Sheik firmly interrupted him. The hero's inquiring gaze was pinned on him, and he cast his eyes downward. "It wasn't forced…you didn't force me." Link gaped at him for a few moments, before shaking his head. " Sheik…what are you talking about?"

Sheik kept his eyes cast downward. He knew he had to tell Link. It was summoning the courage to say it that was the hard part. He hadn't thought this far in advance, and he had no idea what to say. "Sheik?" Sheik ignored the hero's ever-alluring voice, trying to muster enough courage to say what he needed to say. Fingers grabbed onto Sheik's chin, and turned his face towards Link's. Blue eyes pinned with red. "Sheik?" Sheik felt his breath begin to come up short, and he grasped onto the hero's arms, neither of them realizing they still didn't have any clothes on. "What do you mean I didn't force you?"

Sheik felt something in him snap. " Because I wanted it!" At Link's surprised gaze, he kept going. "I knew you would be disgusted with me if you woke up and realized what we had done, so I kept trying to push you away. But you just kept coming and I couldn't hold myself back any longer! I'm sorry, but I don't regret what we did last night, because I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I wanted to be with you, and last night, I was able to!"

Sheik had never yelled at Link before, but at that moment, Link thought he looked more beautiful than he ever had before. Shock was among the many emotions surging through Link at that moment, but none were more predominant that sheer, utter, happiness. At that moment, it dawned on Link that Sheik's mask was off, and he had been staring at the Sheikah's exposed face for a good few minutes without even realizing it. His eyes swept over the beautiful contours and soft skin, now flushed from embarrassment and sadness. Link had known Sheik was beautiful under the mask, but he had never imagined he could be this handsome even with tears streaming out of those beautiful eyes and over those perfect cheeks.

Sheik didn't know how to react to the silence that followed his confession. He didn't understand the emotions that crossed the hero's face. And he couldn't understand why disgust wasn't one of the emotions among them.

Link felt overwhelming happiness at Sheik's words. A warmth had flooded through him that filled his entire being, and was threatening to burst forth. Until Link noticed Sheik's apprehensive, scared expression, and realized the Sheikah was waiting for some kind…any kind of response. So the Hero of Time responded in the only way he could think of at that moment. He pulled the distraught Sheikah towards him, and firmly pressed his lips onto Sheik's. He pulled the other man in his lap flush against him, and poured all the love, desire, and happiness he felt into one single kiss. Sheik felt overwhelmed with emotion, and felt slightly light headed. But he wouldn't allow his own bodies moment of weakness to take this moment away from him, so he fought to remain conscious. Sheik wrapped his arms around Link as tightly as physically possible, grasping onto him for dear life, desperately hoping this wasn't a dream.

Because it felt that way.

Link's lips moved against his sensually, coaxing the other man to respond to the ministrations, though somewhat dazedly; still confused and stunned from everything that was happening. Sheik felt all the emotions pouring out of the Hero of Time at that moment, and couldn't hold back the happy tears that began to stream down his face. Link broke their kiss momentarily. "How could I ever be disgusted by this?" Before replacing his lips onto the now-breathless Sheik's.

Hilda opened the door fractionally, not wanted to make any noise and _definitely _not wanting to accidentally see anything she shouldn't. She opened the door just enough to take in the sight of the two blond men locked in a gentle kiss, before smiling and closing the door just as silently as she had opened it. She turned to a curious Zelda, giving her a knowing smile that soon transferred onto the Queen of Hyrule's face.

Smiling, they both began to make their way back down the stairs. Hilda decided that they could rent the room a few days free of charge, figuring they would be occupied for quite a while. It had been so obvious that the two men were infatuated with each other- they had just never had to courage to do anything about it.

All they needed was a little push in the right direction.

A/N: All right! All done! What do you think? No flames please. If you don't like this pairing, you shouldn't have read it in the first place.

Return to Top


End file.
